Elliot (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First Greeting:' "Player! Our new life together is finally beginning! Ranch work might be hard, but we're both strong men. Let's help each other out." *'Morning: '"Good morning, player. Let's work hard today." *'Afternoon:' "Hi, player. How's the ranch?" Female *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. You're looking good today." *'Afternoon:' "Hello, player. With so much to do, every day seems fulfilling." *'Evening:' "It makes me kind of sad that the day's about to end." 'Chat' Male *'Spring:' "I work hard so I can be useful to everyone on this island." *'Beach:' "What a nice day out. I love going for walks on days like this." *'At Mirabelle's (Raining):' "I'm taking cover in here 'cause the weather's so bad. .....Well, that's my excuse." *'Gifting a Sun Stone (Gifts):' "Thanks for such a wonderful present, player! Oh, right. I found this the other day. I heard you were looking for these, player. Please take it." Female *'At Mirabelle's:' "Julia's amazing... She's about my age, but she's much more reliable." *'Spring:' "I love spring. It just makes me cheerful seeing everything turn green." *'Summer:' "Working on such a hot day? You're quite determined." *'Fall:' "The shipping business gets busy this time of year as the crops ripen." *'Winter:' "I don't like the cold. I can't wait for spring." *'At the beach:' "Though we may not be rich, life here with such kind people is a lot of fun." *"Shipping work is actually pretty fun. I hope we can work together." *'Day after a typhoon:' "Yesterday's typhoon was really strong. My sister made fun of me again for getting scared..." *'Day after a blizzard:' "It was so cold yesterday that I couldn't leave the house." *'Rejects the Blue Feather:' "...I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready to get married yet." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "P-Please don't let it come any closer!" *'When shown a liked animal:' "Is that your pet? It's really cute." *'On your birthday:' "Today's your birthday, isn't it, player? Here's a present from me." 'Gifts' Male *'Declines Gift:' "I wouldn't feel right taking it right now, so no thanks." *'Liked:' "I like this. Thank you so much." Female *'Favorite:' "Can I really have it? I love stir fry. Thanks so much!" *'Favorite (when married to Elliot):' "Stir Fry, huh? You really know me, player♥" *'Loved:' "I really like this. Thanks so much." *'Loved (when married to Elliot): '"It's one of my favorites. I'm so lucky to have you as my wife." *'Liked:' "It makes me so happy to get something this nice! Thanks so much." *'Liked (when married to Elliot):' "Thanks so much." *'Neutral:' Thank you very much. *'Neutral (married to Elliot):' "Thank you as usual." *'Disliked (married to Elliot):' "I don't really like this, but I'll take it..." *'Hated:' "W... Why would you...? Is this to spite me? " *'Hated (married to Elliot):' "How could you give me this? What a horrible wife." *'Horror (married to Elliot):' "I thought you knew that I hated milk!" *'Birthday:' "You remembered my birthday? Thanks so much." *'Birthday (Favorite):' "I got my favorite thing on my birthday... I'm so happy!" *'Offers multiple gifts:' "No thanks, I got one earlier." *'Offers multiple gifts (when married to Elliot): ' "No thanks, I just got one." *'Declines Gift:' "You didn't have to... I feel kind of bad, but I don't really want it." 'Heart Lines' Note: Elliot's heart dialogue is seen while he is indoors at his home. Male *"I try to watch myself, but I'm always making mistakes..." *'10 Hearts:' "Player, you're my best friend. Let me know if you ever have any trouble." Female *'Black Heart:' "There's a lot of physical labor in the shipping business, but I can handle it." *'Purple Heart:' "I love plants... the colors of nature are so amazing." *'Blue Heart: '"The shipping business can be very challenging. I make quite a few mistakes.... But I'm just happy that I'm useful to some one." *'Green Heart:' "Since we moved, I'm gonna take the opportunity to break out of my shell!" *'Yellow Heart: '"My sister makes fun of me, but I've still gotta be there for her when she needs me!" *'Orange Heart:' "How's work on the ranch? If you need help, don't hesitate to ask." *'Red Heart:' "Player, just seeing your face makes me happy for some reason." 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "So we're engaged. I can't help but smile.♥" *'Picking a nickname:' "From now on, we're husband and wife... I need a nickname for you. Player, what to you want me to call you? Player... Now then... We're finally married, player." *'Greeting (Morning):' "Good morning, player. I'm so happy everyday." *'Greeting (Evening):' "You must be tired today, player. Go ahead and get some rest." *'Talk to him inside the farmhouse:' "I'm so happy every day, player. I hope we'll always be together." *'When spoken to inside Taro's house:' "Work's not easy, but I do my best for the sake of our family, player!" *'Makes you lunch:' "Welcome home, player. I did some cooking. You're hungry, right? Okay, help yourself." *'When shown a liked animal:' "That's really cute." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Quit playing with that thing. You're not a child anymore..." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Chat *'Morning:' "Good morning, player." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, player." *'Day after a typhoon:' "Yesterday's typhoon may have been bad, but I got to spend all day with Julia. ♥" *'Day after a blizzard:' "Yesterday's blizzard kept us inside. Julia was upset that she couldn't go out." *'Spring:' "I don't mean to brag, but Julia's a really good wife." *'Summer:' "Life's got a lot of ups and downs, but with Julia, I can get through anything." *"It's real nice out today. The sun feels great." *'Verdure Island: '"Let's talk about our marriages, and help each other out." *'At Mirabelle's:' "I'm here to help out with the Animal Store." *'When inside his house:' "Because it's me and Julia, I get the feeling we're gonna be have a happy family." *'Sprout Island:' "Player, you work hard everyday. I really respect you for that." *'At the Cafe:' "....Just between you and me, Julia's a pretty bad cook.." *'When shown a liked animal:' "That's really cute. Is it yours?" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "What the.......! Hey, take that away!" Gifts *'Favorite:' "Stir fry's my favorite. Thanks so much." *'Liked:' "Wow! Is this really for me?" *'Neutral: '"Is this really mine? Thanks!" *'Disliked:' "Thanks... I guess." *'Hated:' "I don't want this! But Julia does, so I'll give it to her." *'Horror:' ".....I really hate this." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Julia will be mad at me if I get too many gifts.." *'Birthday (Favorite):' "This is.....! Stir fry is my favorite! Thank you so much." 'Festivals' *'You win a festival:' "Congratulations! That was an amazing win, player!" *'You lose a festival:' "It's too bad you didn't win... but there's always next time. Just keep on trying." New Years Day: *"It's the start of the new year! Isn't it exciting?" Crop Festival: *"You remember what the next theme is? I hope you'll participate." Harmony Day: *'When given chocolate on Winter Harmony Day:' "Is this chocolate for me? Wow, thank you!" *'Brings you chocolate on Spring Harmony Day:' "I got you a little something in return for your gift last winter. I hope you like it. Good luck with your work, player!" *'When given chocolate on Winter Harmony Day (you are married to somebody else):' "Thank you. But did you already give one to your husband?" Harvest Goddess Festival *"Don't worry, player. I'm sure you're going to do great!" Cooking Festival: *Everyone's real excited, huh? I wonder what the theme is..." *"Do you remember the theme? Be careful not to mess that up." *"I wonder who's entering this time." Horse Festival: *"What a nice horse! It looks incredible." *"Any one of those horses could have won." *Player, I hope you and your horse win. I'll be rooting for you." Cat Festival: *"Player, I hope you and your cat win. I'll be rooting for you." *"That's so cute. I want to pet it." *"Any one of those cats could have won." Fireworks Festival: *"Fireworks used to scare me when I was a kid, but now I really enjoy them!" *'If you've invited him to watch:' "They look like giant flowers blossoming for just an instant..." *'He invites you but you decline:' "O-Oh... Okay..." Harvest Festival: *"I can't wait to see how the stew turns out." *'Married to Elliot:' "What did you bring, player?" *'High quality ingredients used:' "It's so good! I can't get enough." *'High quality ingredients used (married to Elliot):' "It's really good, player. I could go on eating forever." *'Low quality ingredients used:' "Eat up, player." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "I'm kind of feeling dizzy... What happened?" Mining Festival: *"There are all kinds of ores and gems. It's amazing!" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes